


Drive Faster

by LuciferaBlack



Category: Crash (1996), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bad boy type, Car Accidents, Crossover, Disturbing Content, F/M, Fetish, Fluffy Ending, James Spader is my muse, Kink, Paraphilias, Porn With Plot, Scars, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Substance Use Themes, Tattoos, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is new at the FBI, and her supervisor, Donald Ressler gives her a bizarre case to work on. She goes undercover to investigate a suspected group of people who get into car crashes on purpose, due to their fetish for the dangerous experiences. Their known suspect, James Ballard, is charismatic and attractive. Liz is fascinated by him and as she tries to do her job, she is magnetically pulled closer to his dark world.





	1. Making Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves Liz and James Ballard (a James Spader character). It is based on the basic premise of the movie Crash (1996), mixed with The Blacklist and a made-up plot. James Spader played James Ballard in David Cronenberg's strange film, Crash, about a group of people who get such an adrenaline rush from car accidents, they end up finding them arousing and sexually gratifying. It's a bizarrely sexy movie starring James Spader, so of course I was inspired by it. 
> 
> I was also inspired by the song "Passenger" by Deftones (featuring Maynard James Keenan): https://youtu.be/3li5tge0jZ8  
> (With Lyrics)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or Crash (1996), nor do I make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

 Liz had been working at the FBI for six months, so she was new to everything, but she was pretty sure this would be her weirdest case. According to her supervisor, Agent Ressler, there was a group of people driving like maniacs, getting into collisions on purpose. She looked at the photos of the damaged and totalled vehicles. Mostly, the drivers ensured it was a single vehicle crash, but sometimes they apparently orchestrated crashes with each other or involved unsuspecting drivers. In one photo, there was a bloody handprint on the inside of the passenger’s side window; it was odd because it was planted there afterwards. It wasn’t a swipe, it was someone pressing their hand against the window for a long period of time. It was a woman’s print. A man’s sweaty handprint was on the inside of the windshield.

 “What do you think, Liz?” Ressler asked. 

 Liz stared at the photo for a few moments longer, then she spoke. 

 “Maybe they put their hands on the windows to try and exit the car after it flipped over.” Liz said. 

 “No. They could’ve gotten out through the banged-up door. Plus, the prints aren’t those of someone frantically pushing on the windows.” He pointed out. 

 “Hm. I suppose they could’ve been in a state of panic and they grounded themselves by touching the windows.” She offered. 

 Ressler smirked slightly; he couldn’t wait to see her reaction when she finally figured out the full extent of the weirdness. 

 “Look at the next photo.” He suggested. 

 Liz flipped to the next photo and studied it carefully, looking for clues. She looked closely at the ceiling of the car, which was made of black upholstery. She saw a faint white stain on it, where the occupants were laying after flipping the car upside down and not wearing their seatbelts. She frowned and looked up at Ressler in disbelief. 

 “Is that…semen?” Liz asked incredulously. 

 “Yep. We found semen in several vehicles, and we realized there’s something weird going on.” Ressler said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “…A paraphilia…for _car crashes_?!” She said, dumbfounded. 

 “It appears so.” He said. 

 “Oh my god. I’ve never heard of that one before…and it’s extraordinarily dangerous and destructive. We have to find these people.” She said. 

 “I know. It’s crazy. They need to be stopped. In fact, I would say they need their brains rewired.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and flipped through the next photos. There was a photo of a man in a hospital bed, wearing a leg cast, with cuts, bruises and scrapes all over him. He was very handsome, with lovely eyes; she felt sorry for him. 

 “He was injured by the perpetrators?” Liz said, staring at the man in the photo. 

 Ressler chuckled, so Liz looked up at him, puzzled. 

 “He’s one of the suspects.” He said. 

 Liz gaped at him again, and Ressler grinned; he was amused by her various shocked responses to this bizarre case. 

 “Seriously? He was badly injured. And he looks so…normal and…kinda sweet.” She said, looking at the picture again. 

 “He _was_ a victim of a bad two-vehicle crash about a year ago. He could’ve been killed. He recovered, then he was involved in five more car accidents that were reported, probably many more than that. Mostly minor, but…escalating in severity. He’s been getting into single-vehicle collisions with lamp posts, fire hydrants, brick walls…I mean, either he’s the worst driver in the world, or he likes getting into crashes.” Ressler said. 

 Liz still couldn’t believe it as she looked at the man in the photo. 

 “Wow. Okay. Is he suicidal?” She said. 

 “No, he doesn’t appear to be. If he were, he’d drive off a cliff or into the river or something, wouldn’t he? He wouldn’t bang into things like fire hydrants.” He said. 

 “Hmm. I guess.” She said. 

 “Read his statement from one of the ‘accidents’.” He said. 

 Liz flipped to the next page of the report.

  _Mr. James Ballard described the incident as follows: “Have you ever had a nightmare so bad, that when you wake up from it, you feel a rush of adrenaline…you feel more alive than you did before the nightmare? I felt like that. I was suddenly…so much more aware of everything, including my body. The pain occurs, then the endorphins flood your system. It’s the body’s natural high. I felt fine afterwards. Better than fine.”_  

 Liz looked up at Ressler. 

 “You’re right. He sounds gratified by the experience. And the rush he gets…that could be kind of addictive.” She said. 

 Ressler nodded. 

 “So if we have this much on him, why isn’t he locked up somewhere?” She said. 

 “Nowadays, he manages to always be gone by the time first responders get to the crashed vehicle. We have no proof he’s causing the collisions on purpose, and there are others involved. We need to find out who they are and stop the whole group from endangering themselves and others for the sake of sexual gratification. They’re all adrenaline junkies—literally—and they’re going to end up killing someone.” Ressler said. 

 “How do we find them, other than by looking at people who were in collisions? That’s a lot of people.” Liz said. 

 “We start with what we know and work outwards. We start with studying James Ballard. The people he associates with in any capacity, they’re possibly in on it.” He said. 

 “Do we haul him in for questioning?” She asked. 

 “No, he’s too smart and wily for that. He’ll just say he’s a bad driver. We need to infiltrate the group.” He said. 

 Liz blinked in astonishment. 

 “You can’t be serious.” She said. 

 Ressler sighed. 

 “Unfortunately, I am. We need to go undercover and find out what the motivation is, how they organize things, whether they’re escalating and planning on involving innocent victims, and so on.” Ressler said. 

 Liz just stared at him. 

 “And by ‘we’, I mean ‘you’.” He said. 

 Liz felt her heart skip a beat. 

 “You’re joking, right?” She said. 

 “No, Liz. You’re good at getting people to talk…especially men with sexual issues. No offense.” He said. 

 Liz put her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes and forehead, trying to relieve the sudden stress she felt. 

 “I don’t know if I can handle this.” She said. 

 “You can handle it. And the public depends on it. We need to bring these people in.” He said. 

 There was a very long pause as Liz considered it, then she leaned back in her chair and closed the file folder. 

 “Okay. I’ll try. Where do I find James Ballard?” Liz said. 

 Ressler handed her a paper with his known haunts and his last known contact info from one of the accident reports. Liz chuckled and shook her head wryly. 

 “I’m supposed to bump into him at a bar and say ‘hey, do you get off on car accidents?’” Liz said sarcastically. 

 “Something like that, yeah.” Ressler said humorously. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz checked to make sure she had her pepper spray in her handbag—for the third time—then she took a few deep breaths and walked into the bar. She scanned the scene and James Ballard immediately caught her eye; she recognized him and he happened to be the most attractive guy in there. She mentally kicked herself and reminded herself that he was a weirdo who was putting people in danger. Liz walked up to the bar, insinuating herself into the space next to James. He appeared to be by himself, so she wasn’t sure how useful this interaction was going to be. She needed to find out who the hell this so-called group was. Liz sensed him eyeing her as she waited to get the bartender’s attention. She glanced at James and smiled. He then whistled rudely to the bartender. 

 “The young lady needs a drink.” James said. 

 The bartender was irritated, but then he looked at Liz and nodded. She ordered a rum and Coke and paid for it, then she turned to James. 

 “Thanks. I thought I’d be waiting for ages.” Liz said. 

 “He’s an idiot. If I were the bartender, you’d have my full attention.” He said, then he drank some of his beer. 

 Liz blushed lightly. 

 “Thank you.” She said. 

 Liz took a sip of her drink. 

 “Mmm. Caffeine and alcohol.” She said, appearing to relish the substances. 

 James studied her for a few moments. 

 “An upper and a downer mixed into one beverage. Interesting.” James said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “Yeah, I guess it is. I never really thought of it that way, I just like the feeling I get.” She said. 

 Liz thought perhaps she was being too obvious, but James seemed to be falling for it. He was intrigued. 

 “…I’m James, by the way.” He said, extending his hand. 

 “Lizzie.” She replied, shaking his hand. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “Well…Lizzie…I’ve never seen you here before.” James said. 

 Liz felt a bit nervous. 

 “No, I’m new to the area and I figured I’d come check it out tonight. I felt like partying.” She said, then she smiled broadly at him. 

 James was enticed by Lizzie and her beautiful smile. She did indeed have his full attention. 

 “Partying, huh? Like…drugs and stuff?” He asked. 

 “No, I don’t do drugs. Other than caffeine and alcohol.” She said, chuckling. 

 “Hm.” He responded interestedly. 

 Liz decided to drop another big hint. 

 “I don’t need drugs. I get enough of a rush from other things.” She said. 

 James smirked and ran his fingers through his hair; he turned and casually leaned back against the bar. Liz was almost swooning, then she mentally kicked herself again. 

 “What kind of things, Lizzie?” James asked suavely. 

 Liz giggled flirtatiously. 

 “Oh, you know…” She said in a coy manner. 

 “Dancing? Interesting conversations?” He said, playfully taking some guesses. 

 She gave him a shy smile. 

 “Mm. More like…flirting and being naughty. I like taking risks…” Liz said. 

 She was surprised at herself; she found that it was kind of true. She was even getting a kick out of this situation, being undercover and pumping a good-looking, sexually deviant man for information. Liz smirked wryly, but turned it into another flirtatious smile. 

 “I see. What kind of risks?” James said, intrigued. 

 “Like…going to unfamiliar bars by myself and spending time with strange men.” Liz said, smirking. 

 “You think I’m strange?” He quipped. 

  _Oh, you have no idea,_ Liz thought. 

 “Well, I don’t know you.” She said, chuckling. 

 James nodded and smiled amusedly. 

 “I used to work in the TV industry.” He said, opening up to her.

 “Used to?” She asked. 

 “Yeah…until I had a bad accident.” He said, staring off into the crowd of people. 

 “Oh, I’m sorry. On the job?” She said. 

 James locked eyes with Lizzie. 

 “No. A car accident.” He said. 

 “Oh. That must’ve been terrible.” She said. 

 “It _was_ , but…I’m fine. It was quite a while ago…I’m all healed up. Although, I’ve got a few battle scars to show for it.” He said. 

 Liz noticed that James seemed to be lost in thought now, probably reliving the experience. She was fascinated by him. He sat on the stool again, and she wondered if he was doing that to hide an erection. The thought disturbed her, yet she felt a little excited, too. _Pull yourself together!_ She thought, scolding herself. She blushed a little, and unfortunately for her, James noticed; he studied her face in a very intimate, affectionate way. 

 “Is it warm in here, or is it just me?” Liz said as a cover. 

 “I think it’s just you. I hope I didn’t embarrass you with my story. Too much information…” James said softly. 

 “No, not at all. I found it interesting.” She said. 

 They finished their drinks and looked at each other. 

 “How about another?” James suggested. 

 “Okay.” Liz agreed. 

 James ordered and paid for their drinks. 

 "Thanks, James.” Liz said, then she took a sip. 

 “You’re very welcome, Lizzie.” James said fondly. 

 Liz looked into James’ hypnotic eyes, and she wished for a moment that he wasn’t some weird sexually-motivated maniacal driver that she had to lure into the FBI. She wished they’d met randomly and that he was more normal. She was actually quite attracted to him. 

 “So, what are you up to after this?” James asked. 

 “Uh…” Liz began nervously. 

 “I’m not hitting on you. Well, unless you want me to.” He said playfully. 

 Liz blushed and just laughed it off. 

 “I’ll probably just go home. What about you?” She said. 

 “I’ll probably go for a drive…” He said. 

 Liz had to effortfully keep a neutral expression while she felt worried inside. He was going to go wreak havoc on the roads again already?

 “…After you’ve been drinking?” She asked with a pretend-amused smirk. 

 “Nah. Later…I’ll be clear-headed and aware…” He said, staring off into space again. 

 Liz finally realized what a strange, dangerous individual she was dealing with. 

 “Do you like to drive alone?” She asked, pushing the undercover work to a new, urgent deadline. 

 “Sometimes. Why, you want to come with me?” He said suavely. 

 Liz blushed at the double entendre only she knew about; she just gaped at him for a few moments. 

 “Um…” She responded, stalling as her thoughts whirled around. 

 James chuckled. 

 “I don’t expect you to.” He said dismissively. 

 Liz thought that maybe if she _did_ go with him, she could prevent him from doing something reckless. 

 “Maybe I’d like to join you...” She offered, trying to sound enthusiastic. 

 James raised his eyebrows and stared at Lizzie; would she really be up for it? He’d have to start off slow, and groom her so that she’d be prepared for what he had in mind. He was very much tempted to try, at least. 

 “…Okay.” He said. 

 Liz swallowed hard and wondered what the hell she was getting herself into. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Taking a Walk on the Wild Side

 Liz sat with James in a booth while they finished their drinks. She was nervous, and she kept thinking about calling the whole thing off. She could go home and call Ressler to tell him she couldn’t go through with the mission. Liz was brought out of her reverie when she felt James’ hand on her knee. She quickly looked at him.

 “What are you thinking about?” James asked. 

 “Just…my to-do list.” Liz said. 

 “Hm. I thought you wanted to take your mind off things by partying.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I do. Um…so what do you like to do for fun?” She said. 

 He gave her a devious smirk for a moment. 

 “A bit of this, a bit of that…” He said vaguely. 

 “That’s mysterious.” She said. 

 James chuckled and Liz enjoyed seeing his smile. 

 “Yeah. Well, I like doing exciting things, and taking risks. I guess we have something in common.” James said. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. 

 “Do you like cars, Lizzie?” James asked. 

 “They’re okay.” Liz said nervously. 

 James appeared to be amused by her; he smiled as he rested his arm on the back of the booth and crossed his legs. 

 “I like cars.” He said. 

 Liz nodded interestedly; she already knew all too well how much he liked cars. 

 “I’m looking forward to taking you for a ride.” James said softly. 

 Liz gazed into his eyes; she still couldn’t picture him crashing his car all the time and having sex afterwards. He seemed so normal and attractive. She had to remind herself of Ted Bundy. 

 “…Where do you like to drive?” Liz asked. 

 “Mostly quiet country roads. I’m free to pick up speed there.” He said. 

 “Hm.” She responded. 

 James was getting turned on just thinking about it; he shifted in his seat. 

 “How about we go for a walk to clear our heads, then we’ll drive.” He said, getting impatient.  

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz knew self-defense tactics and she had her pepper spray, so she was prepared. James nodded and got up, so Liz stood up too. They left the bar together and Liz began developing butterflies in her stomach, but James was being sweet. 

 “Are you warm enough?” James asked. 

 “Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks.” Liz said. 

 They strolled down the street and along the waterfront. Liz stayed vigilant, but she felt more comfortable with James as time went on. He was being surprisingly normal and a perfect gentleman—so far, anyway. 

 “I like this time of year. The weather is perfect.” James said. 

 “Yeah, it’s nice.” Liz said. 

 James noticed that Lizzie was less talkative now, and he wanted to put her at ease. He stopped walking and sat on a bench; she sat next to him. 

 “Tell me about yourself, Lizzie.” James said. 

 Liz took a moment to think about what to say; she’d go with Ressler’s freelance writer idea. She could easily produce fake articles or make up some stuff to write about. She’d also have an excuse for not working regular hours, while she was undercover.

 “I’m a freelance writer. Sometimes I do news pieces and sometimes I do opinions and interviews for magazines and stuff. I’m single, and I don’t really have any responsibilities other than rent and trying to find more work. I like having fun and meeting people.” Liz said convincingly. 

 James smiled gently at her. 

 “Good to know.” James said. 

 “What about you? Tell me more.” Liz said. 

 “I like having fun, too. Life can be so boring…I don’t really have any responsibilities either.” He said, smirking. 

 “Well, I’m glad I’m not the only one.” She said wryly. 

 James chuckled. He was still wondering if Lizzie would be up for what he wanted to do. She seemed to be worth the time and effort, so he would take things slowly—figuratively speaking—and work up to it. Liz noticed James was gazing at her almost lustfully, and she felt a strange sort of excitement, which she tried to push away. Suddenly, she began wondering what it would be like…getting into a crash and then fucking James. She stared at him as she tried to wrap her mind around it. It didn’t come naturally to her, to fantasize about something like that, but she had to admit she was attracted to him. She was also curious about what made him tick and why. 

 “Lizzie…” James said. 

 “Hm?” Liz responded, coming back to reality. 

 “What do you really want from me?” He asked. 

 Liz felt her heart racing all of a sudden; had her cover been blown?

 “What do you mean?” She asked. 

 James moved closer to her on the bench. 

 “You came into the bar and walked straight over to me.” He said softly. 

 “Yeah…?” She said hesitantly. 

 “You seemed to make it your mission to get my attention…Well…you have it. What do you want?” He said seductively, leaning closer to her. 

 Liz’s heart was pounding, but she managed to remember that her lies should contain some truth, to make them easier and more convincing. 

 “To be perfectly honest, James…when I looked around the bar, I noticed you right away. You were the hottest guy in there. I figured I’d flirt with you and get to know you.” Liz said. 

 “…And how far were you willing to go, to flirt with me and get to know me?” James asked, now with their faces close. 

 “Um…pretty far…” She said quietly; that was the truth. 

 James was enticed by Lizzie, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to act on it unless they were in the car. He’d been rewired and conditioned that way.

 “How far is ‘pretty far’?” James asked quietly. 

 Liz was astonished by the strong attraction she felt for James as he leaned so close, their lips were almost touching. 

 “…I’d get in your car and let you drive me around…” Liz said softly. 

 To James, this was very far indeed; he was now hard and eagerly awaiting having Lizzie in his car. 

 “Do you want to do it now?” He asked. 

 “Yes.” She said quietly. 

 “Come with me.” He said, whispering almost against her lips. 

 Liz was turned on, although she hated herself for it. James eagerly got up from the bench and held his hand out to Lizzie; she took it and went along with him, back to his car. She willingly got into the passenger seat, then she put her seatbelt on. He didn’t bother putting his on. Liz felt her pulse quickening and her breathing was more rapid as she nervously watched James start the car. She kept trying to focus on her mission, which was currently to prevent him from crashing. She realized she didn’t know how she was going to do that. James glanced at Lizzie before he pulled out of the parking spot; she was biting her nail. 

 “There’s no need to be nervous, Lizzie. We’re just gonna drive around, and I’ll show you a good time. You like doing exciting things, right?” James said. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said timidly. 

 James smirked and he realized that Lizzie wasn’t as adventurous as she first appeared to be. He would definitely start with something small and not so terrifying. He pulled out of the parking space and turned onto the street. James knew the roads very well, so as soon as he could, he turned off onto a quiet backroad. He put the windows down and there was a mild breeze coming in as he drove. Lizzie seemed tense next to him. 

 “It’s a nice night for it…” James said overtop of the wind. 

 “…It is.” Liz said. 

 Liz’s hair started whipping around into her face as James accelerated; her stomach did a nervous flip. 

 “Are there deer around here? Maybe you should put your brights on.” She said loudly. 

 “It’ll be fine.” He said. 

 “…Or you could slow down a bit.” She said. 

 James smirked at Lizzie’s nervousness; he’d been in so many collisions, he wasn’t afraid of getting into another one. Not to mention he thrived on it. If it did happen, he’d be manically excited, aroused and gratified as always. He wished he could show her there was nothing to fear, but he had to remember she wasn’t like him—yet. Liz held her hair out of her face so that she could watch the road ahead, as best she could. James wouldn’t turn his brights on, so she just had to hope there weren’t any deer or even farmers out and about in the dark. She felt her body being pressed slightly into the seat as James sped up even more. She nervously glanced at the speedometer and then at his face; from what she could see of him, his expression was neutral. He seemed to just be concentrating on his driving. He slowed down as they approached an intersection. 

 “This next road is the best. It’s long, and remote, and it’s got some hills…” James said, then he came to a stop and looked at Lizzie. 

 “…Okay. But you don’t have to go so fast…” Liz said, with her heart still racing. 

 “Try to relax, Lizzie. I’m in control. Just enjoy the ride…” He said seductively. 

 Liz just gaped at James, not knowing what to say; he made the turn, then he suddenly put his foot down and she bumped backwards into her seat. She hoped she wouldn’t get whiplash or anything from this bizarre experience. She braced herself and held her hair out of her face again as the wind picked up through the windows. Liz started wondering where law enforcement was with their radar guns; she glanced at James again, and he was smirking slightly. He kept accelerating and her palms were sweating from anxiety. She tried to ‘just enjoy the ride’ but the ride was getting scarier by the second. 

 Liz had moved in her seat, so when James reached down to shift gears, his hand brushed her thigh. She nearly jumped out of her seat from the strangely electric sensation she got when he touched her. James was thoroughly aroused by the speed and danger of his driving, plus he just felt Lizzie’s bare thigh. She looked, and felt, delectable in that skirt. Liz was breathing rapidly and still bracing herself for a collision when she felt James’ hand on her thigh, this time on purpose. He grasped her thigh and then moved upwards slightly. 

 “Having fun yet, Lizzie?” James said loudly over the wind. 

 Liz didn’t know what to say or do; she felt dazed. James moved his hand up Lizzie’s thigh, and she let him continue to her inner thigh; she even parted her legs slightly for him. Liz didn’t know what she was thinking, letting him do this. She was just being compliant and concentrating on the road, she told herself. She felt his hand between her inner thighs and she instinctively opened her legs to give him access. She felt his fingers press against her, causing a jolt of pleasure. Liz questioned her sanity. They quickly went over a hill, then another, and she felt her stomach jump; she also felt his fingers press harder. She breathed heavier and considered pushing his hand away, but it felt good. 

 “Almost there.” James said. 

 Liz got nervous again and closed her legs on his hand.

 “Where?” She called to him. 

 “The end of the road.” He said. 

  _Oh god_ , she thought. What were they going to do? Crash into a dead end? A ditch? The water? She was very anxious, and she was feeling stupid for agreeing to go along with him. Not to mention letting him make sexual advances on her. What will Ressler say? She’ll probably be fired. James left his hand on Lizzie’s inner thigh, which she didn’t object to, as he approached a dirt and gravel clearing that acted as a parking lot for a nature reserve with trails. It was a large clearing and he knew it off by heart. He knew what it would take to flip the car, but he wouldn’t go that far with Lizzie; he would just spin around a bit. He glanced at Lizzie. 

 “Ready?” James asked. 

 Liz braced herself and tried to see what was up ahead. James took his hand away from her to have both hands on the steering wheel. He forcefully turned it and the car abruptly turned; Liz put her knees up and covered her face protectively as she braced for a crash. The car slid and skidded loudly on gravel, seeming to fly sideways out of control, then they spun out and the car came to a sharp halt. Liz took her hands away from her face and let out the breath she’d been holding. They didn’t collide with anything, and she was unharmed—physically, anyway. She gaped at James and angrily came back to reality. 

 “You’re fucking crazy.” Liz said sternly. 

 “I know.” James said proudly, taking it as a compliment. 

 Liz had to admit to herself that the adrenaline coursing through her body was a tad exhilarating but she didn’t find it sexually arousing. James undid her seatbelt, then he grabbed her hand and put it on the hard bulge in the front of his jeans. She started blushing; she certainly found _this_ sexually arousing. Suddenly, his lips crashed against hers in a rough, needy kiss. She let it happen, and after a moment, she actually began kissing him back. His kiss was passionate, intense, and extremely erotic. Liz found herself rubbing his hardness through the denim and enthusiastically meeting his lustful kiss with her own. They were pressing their mouths firmly together, almost pushing each other; James coaxed Lizzie’s thighs open again. This time, he pulled her panties aside and put his fingers against her bare, moist flesh. She whimpered and stopped the kiss. Liz pulled back and looked at James; she wondered why she let things get this far. As she looked at him, she figured out why. He was extremely attractive, and she was extremely horny. She hadn’t had sex for ages. James paused but then he slid his fingers along her wet folds. 

 “James…” Liz breathed. 

 “Are you horny, Lizzie? You feel wet and ready for me.” James said seductively. 

 Liz sighed shakily and moved against his fingers; he pressed in circles on her clit. She closed her eyes and opened her legs wider. She couldn’t believe she was doing this, especially since James was messed up _and_ a suspect she was supposed to be getting intel from. She felt James’ lips on hers again and the rest of her sensibility went out the window. She was suddenly driven by lust, craving satisfaction. Liz pulled James’ zipper down, and he stopped kissing her. He adjusted his seat backwards and tilted it back, then he undid his jeans button. He brazenly pulled them down along with his boxer briefs and Liz was astonished at his audacity, but she was immensely turned on, too. She gaped lustfully at his erection; he lifted his shirt up and she saw his nice abs, but also scars on his skin. She was reminded momentarily of who she was dealing with, but she was past the point of caring. Liz wanted James, despite how crazy he was. 

 James gazed lustfully at Lizzie while he began stroking his erection. She was watching raptly. 

 “Do you want this?” James asked seductively. 

 Liz was surprised to feel a gush from her opening, going into her panties. She reached over and timidly ran her fingers along his member. This was the deciding moment for her; she couldn’t resist any longer. She whimpered quietly in excitement, then she quickly pulled her panties down and took them off. She took off her sandals and hiked up her skirt, then she maneuvered herself so that she was straddling James. Liz kissed him again while she rubbed her sensitive folds on his tip. She moaned softly. James didn’t want the adrenaline to wear off, so he quickly guided his tip to Lizzie’s very slippery opening. 

 “Take it, baby.” James said breathily. 

 Liz wasn’t put off by this; quite the opposite, actually. She eagerly lowered herself, closing her eyes as she felt his tip enter her. She rocked up and down, gently taking him deeper, then she began riding him. She arched her back, but she didn’t have room to tilt her head back. Liz whimpered intensely as she felt James pull her down by her hips. She looked down at his face and they gazed intensely into each other’s eyes. She clutched the back of his seat and ground her hips, finding the right angle. 

 “Lizzie…you feel so fucking good…” James moaned breathily. 

 “Mm…so do you.” Liz purred. 

 Liz quivered all over from the sensation she got as James glided in and out of her. She moaned softly and kept moving at this angle. She gasped slightly as she felt James pull her down again; he stayed very deep and guided her movements as he held her hips. She began getting even more pleasure this way, and her legs trembled. James was immensely gratified as he felt Lizzie shaking like a leaf. He felt her warm silky walls tightly hugging him, and he stayed deep, surrounded by her as they moved together. She made a sweet little whimper and began breathing heavily. Liz began having thoughts flashing through her mind like _What the fuck are you doing?!,_ _Is this worth it?_ and _You’re insane_. She knew this was wrong, crazy, stupid and risky, but as she gazed at James and felt him moving inside her, fucking her, she cleared her mind. He was all she wanted to focus on. They both quickened the pace, and Liz felt James’ amazing cock rubbing every pleasurable nerve she had. She began shaking again. 

 “Yeah, that’s it baby. Relax. Feel it…come for me…” James said encouragingly. 

 “Mmm…yes…” Liz moaned weakly. 

 They went faster. 

 “Oh god…” She breathed. 

 Liz started tensing up and panting, getting closer. James was breathing heavily and he looked blissful as he concentrated. They moved very quickly together, and they heard some wet sounds. James felt Lizzie tightening on him and deliciously pumping him as he fucked her harder. 

 “I’m gonna come…” James breathed. 

 “Mm! Yes!” Liz whimpered intensely. 

 They became frantic, and Liz was practically bouncing up and down on James. She whimpered urgently a few times, getting higher in pitch, then she moaned and clawed his shoulders as she reached her orgasm. James immediately groaned breathily and held Lizzie to him as he felt the powerful pleasure go through him. He throbbed and spurted inside her as she remained tense and tight, riding the waves of her own pleasure. They breathed haltingly and clutched each other until the intense ecstasy passed. They caught their breath and looked at each other. 

 Liz was in shock at what she’d just done, but her body felt extremely satisfied. She was very conflicted and wondering what to do next. James was thrilled that Lizzie chose to be initiated in this way, so easily and quickly. She really was adventurous after all. He reached up and moved her hair back, caressing the side of her head. 

 “You’re beautiful.” James said admiringly. 

 “Thank you. You’re really hot.” Liz said, then she chuckled. 

 James smiled and chuckled. 

 “Thanks.” He said.

 Liz blushed and decided she should probably get off James, so she lifted up and he slipped out, which felt very sexy. She awkwardly moved over to the passenger side but didn’t sit down yet. 

 “Do you have any tissues?” She asked. 

 “No, sorry.” He said. 

 “Hm.” She responded.

 Liz quickly put her panties back on, then she made sure her skirt was underneath her; she didn’t know if semen stains would come out of black leather. James probably wouldn’t care, but she felt embarrassed. He’d fixed his clothes and adjusted his seat; he was looking at her. 

 “I’ll drive you home. I promise I won’t speed.” James said, then he smirked. 

 “Um…Okay…thanks.” Liz said. 

 Liz stalled for a few moments, thinking about how to get out of telling him where she lived. She considered being dropped off somewhere and taking a taxi or bus home, but she was tired out and she’d already had sex with the man. It was a bit late for precautions. She could always move. 

 “Where do you live?” James asked as he started the car.

 “On Maplewood Crescent. Do you know it?” Liz said. 

 “Yeah. I know where everything is. I drive around a lot.” He said, backing out and turning the car around. 

 Liz glanced at James a few times and she started feeling guilty; her conscience was beginning to eat away at her. She was sullen and lost in thought the whole way. She certainly didn't regret the sex itself, but who he was and what she was supposed to be doing instead were weighing heavily on her mind.

 “Which one is it?” James asked. 

 “Oh, it’s the third one down, with the ridiculous neon orange railing. It was like that when I moved in.” Liz said, rambling nervously. 

 James laughed, and Liz delighted in it. She smirked and chuckled, then they pulled up out front. 

 “Well…um…thanks? I don’t really know what to say.” She said embarrassedly. 

 “I suppose you could thank me…but how about you give me your number, and a kiss goodnight.” He said suavely. 

 “Okay.” She said shyly. 

 James handed Liz his phone and she typed in her name and number—again, she could always get a new phone number if necessary. Then she handed it back and they looked at each other. He gave her an expectant look, and she giggled shyly. Liz leaned over and gave James a soft kiss; he gave her a surprisingly sweet, gentle kiss in return. They kissed for several moments, then they slowly pulled apart. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie. I’ll be in touch.” James said quietly. 

 “Okay. Goodnight, James.” Liz said. 

 Liz picked up her purse and then smiled shyly at James before getting out. She shut the door and gave him a little wave, then she went up the steps, holding the ridiculous neon orange railing. James waited until she was inside, then he drove away. Liz locked her door and turned the light on, then she leaned against the wall, trying to process the night’s events. She felt weak-willed and silly, not to mention incompetent at her job. Deep down, however, a little part of her felt like it was worth it. She realized that perhaps James wasn’t that crazy after all; she’d soon be just as messed up as he was, if tonight was anything to go by. Liz shook her head to herself and sighed heavily, then she took her wet panties off and went to wash up before bed. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. The Tattoos

 Liz snoozed her alarm several times the next morning, then she turned it off. She pulled the blankets up over her head and wanted to hide from the world; she felt guilty and stupid for falling for James last night. She blushed as she thought about it. Liz hesitantly picked up her phone and, still under the blankets, typed a text to Ressler: _Made contact last night, going well._

 “Contact is one word for it…” Liz muttered wryly to herself. 

 She put her phone down and tried to doze off again for a while, but her thoughts were spinning around. She wondered what was wrong with her; why would she screw up so spectacularly on her first undercover mission? Why did she give in to her attraction to James? Was she sabotaging herself, or was she really that interested in him, and in sex? Liz sighed and gave up on sleep. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to go pee and wash her hands. She made breakfast and tried to figure out what she was going to do with regard to her mission, Ressler, and James. After breakfast, Liz had a shower and got dressed, then she heard a knock on the front door. She hesitantly walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it. James was standing there looking charming in a buttoned shirt, trousers and sunglasses. Liz knew it was risky to let him drive her home last night. She just gaped at him for a moment. 

 “Hi, Lizzie.” James said, smiling gently. 

 “Hi. Um…what’s up?” Liz said uncomfortably. 

 “I was driving by…I thought I’d see if you’re free. I’d like to spend some more time with you. We really…hit it off last night, don’t you think?” He said. 

 “Yeah, um…and yes, I’m free…What did you have in mind?” She said. 

 James could tell Lizzie was nervous and shy, but he was hooked on her after last night. He wanted to do more with her, and he knew from the way she’d responded to him last night that he was capable of persuading her. She wanted him, and she obviously liked to take a walk on the wild side, otherwise she never would’ve had sex with him after his dangerous driving. Liz watched James take his sunglasses off, revealing his mesmerizing eyes; he smiled at her, and she was enchanted again. 

 “Anything. Would you like to go anywhere, or do anything?” James said. 

 Liz shrugged shyly. 

 “I dunno. What would you like to do?” She said. 

 “I’d like to give you a ride. I’ll drive more carefully, if that’s what you’re worried about.” He said. 

 Liz _was_ worried about his crazy driving, but she was also worried that she was willingly being seduced by him. She didn’t know how far she would let him go; would she let him crash like he wanted to, and have his way with her afterwards? Liz blushed as she thought about it. 

 “Okay. Just let me get my purse.” She said. 

 Liz turned and grabbed her keys, phone and purse, then she stepped out and closed the door. She put the key in and locked it. 

 “The orange is much nicer in the daylight.” James quipped, referring to her railing. 

 Liz laughed heartily in spite of her nervousness. 

 “Thanks. Yeah, it’s unique, that’s for sure.” She said wryly. 

 James nodded, then he put his sunglasses back on; they got into the car and Liz put her seatbelt on. She watched him start the car and adjust his rearview mirror; he even put his seatbelt on. She was impressed by his efforts to be more normal this time. She found herself smiling at him. James noticed Lizzie was watching him, so he looked at her and returned her smile. He was glad she was more at ease now. 

 “You also look extra gorgeous in the daylight.” James said charmingly, then he began driving. 

 “Oh. Thank you. You look extra handsome.” Liz said, then she blushed; he really did look extra sexy and she was going to have a very hard time resisting his charms.

 James chuckled quietly.

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz looked around the interior of his car; there were no personal items in it, except for a leather jacket on the backseat. She put her legs tightly together and shifted in her seat as she felt turned on; James would look even more extra-sexy in the leather jacket. She was screwed. Liz thought about abandoning the undercover work altogether, as she was clearly incapable of doing it. She sighed as she gazed out the window. 

 “You okay?” James asked. 

 Liz turned to him. 

 “Yeah, I’m just a bit tired.” She said. 

 “I kept you out past your bedtime, didn’t I…?” He said, smirking. 

 “Sort of, yeah…” She said, then she chuckled. 

 “You know, for an adventurous girl, you’re surprisingly normal. And tame.” He said, then he made a left turn. 

 Liz stayed silent, thinking of what she should say, but then he continued. 

 “Except for when you got wild and fucked me, of course.” He said.

 Liz blushed furiously and chuckled nervously. 

 “Yeah…” She said embarrassedly. 

 James stopped at a red light and glanced at Lizzie; she was blushing and looking adorable. He surveyed her legs since she was wearing a button-up shirt-dress; perfect for sex in a car. He was glad she wasn’t wearing jeans, which made things difficult. 

 “You don’t have to be shy about it. I loved it.” James said. 

 Liz continued blushing and she looked out the window for a few moments. 

 “…It was…fun.” Liz admitted. 

 “It certainly was.” He said amusedly. 

 He began driving at the green light. 

 “What kind of music do you like? You can play with the radio, if you want.” James said. 

 “All kinds of stuff, really. But this is fine. We can just talk.” Liz said. 

 James nodded and passed another vehicle but he was still behaving himself. 

 “So, where are we going?” Liz asked. 

 “I figured I’d take you to a park, since you seem to like them so much.” James said cheekily; he hoped for a repeat performance of last night. 

 Liz nearly slapped James’ arm, but she didn’t want to distract him from his shockingly careful driving. A short while later, they pulled into a parking lot for a different nature reserve from the one they were at last night. James parked and turned the car off, then he looked at Lizzie, who began blushing. He took his seatbelt off, and she did the same; he turned towards her, and she mirrored him again. She put her hand between her knees, looking nervous yet excited. 

 “Do you have any tattoos, Lizzie?” James asked. 

 “No. I thought about it before, but I could never decide what to get.” Liz said, then she chuckled. 

 “I can picture some sexy, strategically-placed tattoos on your body…it would suit you.” He said. 

 Liz just gazed into his eyes for a few moments. 

 “I’ve got tattoos.” James said. 

 Liz watched raptly as James began unbuttoning his shirt. He took his sunglasses off, then he untucked his shirt and undid the rest of it. Liz felt warm and excited as he opened his shirt. She could feel herself getting aroused. She surveyed his chest and abs, but he called her attention to a tattoo on his chest that extended over his shoulder. James pulled his shirt down over his shoulders to show Lizzie properly. 

 “This is my most recent one. I got it done about three months ago.” James said. 

 While Liz was thoroughly enjoying examining James’ body, she wondered why he was showing her and telling her about his tattoo. She studied the design; there was a red hand with black claws covering his shoulder, holding an ace of spades playing card between his shoulder and pectoral. 

 “That’s cool.” Liz said quietly, leaning closer to him. 

 “Thanks. The spades on the card are where I had puncture wounds from my car accident. There were two small ones and a big one between them, from shards of glass that stuck into my skin. It was the perfect design to fit the scars.” James explained. 

 Liz looked into his eyes. 

 “Oh.” She said sympathetically. 

 Liz reached towards James and put her hand on his tattoo; his skin was warm and smooth and she was feeling extremely attracted to him. 

 “…I can’t see the scars. Did you get the tattoo to cover them?” Liz said. 

 They locked eyes again. 

 “No. The opposite. I did it to commemorate them… _celebrate_ them…” James said softly. 

 Liz gaped at James as she was reminded of how strange and kinky he was. He took his shirt off and turned so that she could see his back, which displayed several tattoos, including detailed slash marks overtop real slash scars, and a nest of black widow spiders where there’d been a deep wound. James felt Lizzie’s hand lightly go across the tattooed areas; she then traced the slash marks with her fingertips. He closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. Lizzie didn’t know it, but one of his favorite fetishes was having his tattoos and scars touched, allowing him to relive the crashes. 

 Liz heard James sigh, and she felt and saw him move, responding to her touch. She realized it brought him great pleasure, so she gently rubbed the slash mark tattoos—and scars—again. 

 “Ohh…Lizzie…” James moaned breathily. 

 Liz was astonished, but also extremely aroused. She touched the spot where the black widows were emerging, and he exhaled sharply. He turned to face her and she wondered if she hurt him or something, but his expression said otherwise. James took her hand and put it on the ace of spades, so she caressed his skin there, then he leaned in and put his lips against hers. 

 “Mm…” Liz responded quietly as she began kissing him. 

 She felt James’ tongue touch her lips and she eagerly opened her mouth. They kissed passionately while she continued caressing him. He wasn’t the only one turned on by it. She was getting wetter. They paused to catch their breath and they studied each other’s faces in the daylight. Liz saw that James had some small, subtle scars on his face, only noticeable up close and in the daylight. He had one going across his nose, and for some reason, she found it endearing. She put her hand on his cheek and affectionately gazed at him; the superficial scratches hadn’t damaged his beautiful face. But how long before he got into a worse crash? How long before he killed himself or someone else with this insanity? It was a shame he was so screwed up. Liz caressed James’ cheek, then she leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose, where the scar was. 

 James was surprised by the tender kiss, and he studied Lizzie as she pulled back. She was looking at him with a loving, sweet expression, which unnerved him. The mood had changed, but when Lizzie kissed him on the lips again, he became aroused again. Her hand ran down his chest and abdomen; it paused at his belt, then it carried on, to cup the bulge in his pants. Liz was so drawn to James, she couldn’t help herself. She rubbed him and made him harder, then she stopped the kiss and unzipped his trousers. She eagerly slipped her hand into his pants and boxer briefs; she gently pulled out his erection and began stroking it. Liz lustfully studied James’ erection, then she looked up at his face; his eyes were closed, then he opened them to look at her. He sighed in pleasure as she tightened her grasp on him a little bit. Liz was thrilled. She shifted in her seat and bent over James’ lap, taking him into her mouth. He swore under his breath and gently put his hand on her head. 

 Liz whimpered excitedly as she felt James nudge into her mouth; she heard him breathe heavier, and she tightened her lips around his cock, which was now rock hard. He put his fingers into her hair and caressed her head, then he lightly grasped her hair. James tilted his head back in pleasure as Lizzie licked his tip, swiping his precum as it formed. She made a tiny moaning sound, and he knew she was incredibly horny. 

 “Baby, let me fuck you properly…like last night.” James said intensely. 

 Liz was aching to feel James between her legs, so she was easily persuaded. She sucked him before withdrawing, and he groaned quietly. She breathed heavily as she looked at him and kicked her shoes off. Liz quickly reached under her dress and pulled her panties down, then she let them drop from her feet onto the floor. James put his seat back like he’d done the night before, and he watched Lizzie. This time, however, she was blushing noticeably because it was broad daylight. He enjoyed seeing her pink cheeks; she looked adorable and coy. He also thoroughly enjoyed watching her lift her dress up; she moved over and straddled him. James looked down at Lizzie’s pubic hair and her thighs as she positioned herself overtop of him. He eagerly held his erection while she lined up with him, then he moaned as she pushed down onto him. He felt her warm, tight, slick opening squeezing onto him. Liz moaned softly as she slowly took James deeper. She pulled up a bit and then lowered herself further; she kept doing this until he was all the way in. He filled her perfectly, and he felt exquisite inside her. 

 Liz kept blushing as she looked down at James, who was studying her intently. She looked at his chest and the tattoo on his shoulder; she became wetter and more relaxed, so she began slowly moving up and down. 

 “That’s better, isn’t it baby? I’ll make you come.” James said lustfully. 

 Liz closed her eyes and mewled in bliss. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 She ground her hips, revelling in the feeling of him inside. She moaned softly and then she started going up and down at a steady pace. Liz looked into James’ eyes and held his intense gaze as they moved together. He drove her crazy, and she wanted to return the favor, so she rubbed his tattooed shoulder and chest. He closed his eyes and bucked his hips to thrust deeper. Liz was excited to find this magic button; she continued caressing him and he began pulling her down by her hips. She whimpered with his rough thrusts and dug her nails into his shoulder. They both felt the car rocking, and it was a real turn-on to James. He was getting close to coming, but he focused on Lizzie’s pleasure. He guided her movements so that she was quickly going up and down on his shaft and the head of his cock. Lizzie mewled at the more shallow movements. 

 Liz quivered and very rapidly headed for a climax as she felt James rubbing her g-spot. 

 “Mm…James!” Liz whimpered. 

 She was gasping for breath and tightening on him; she was about to orgasm, so she firmly rubbed James’ tattooed scars. They succumbed to the ecstasy at the same time. He moaned while she whimpered intensely, then their bodies throbbed together. She clamped down on him while he gushed inside her repeatedly. They breathed heavily and stayed still, then Liz moved on him some more. James groaned and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. He felt Lizzie resume grinding her hips, craving more, so he pulled her down against him and moved with her. She made a cute whimper into the kiss, then she had to stop to catch her breath. He watched Lizzie close her eyes and concentrate on the pleasure. She breathed heavily, holding her breath at times or gasping. She shut her eyes tight and her brow furrowed. Suddenly, she tensed up and cried out with her second orgasm. James was immensely gratified. 

 As Liz felt the intense bliss decrease, she relaxed and looked at James. He smiled gently, looking very satisfied and pleased. She hummed contentedly, then she kissed him softly on the lips. She hadn’t been this attracted to someone for a long time; he drove her wild and gave her such pleasure, it was mind-boggling. Liz realized she was falling for him, at least with regards to lust. 

 “Wanna come back to my place?” Liz asked breathily. 

 “For a while. Sure.” James said; he worried Lizzie would want to have sex with him in the house and that he wouldn’t be able to perform because they weren’t in a car. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz gently got off James and went over to her side. She quickly put her panties back on and made sure her dress was underneath her; this seemed to be becoming a habit already. She blushed lightly as she felt the warm gush go into her panties. James fixed his seat and his clothes while she watched him, then he started up the car. 

 “Okay…back to your house…” James said contemplatively as he began driving. 

 Liz smiled and nodded. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. Experimentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update might take a few days. Thanks for reading! I hope you check back soon when I post the next chapter.

 Liz unlocked her door and went inside with James, then she closed it behind them and locked it. She wondered what on earth she was doing, inviting him into her home, but she put that out of her mind. She wanted to spend time with him.

 “Come in and make yourself at home.” Liz said, smiling at him as he looked around. 

 They walked into the dining room. 

 “I’m gonna have some orange juice. Do you want some?” Liz said. 

 “Sure. Thanks.” James said, still taking in his surroundings. 

 While Lizzie went into the kitchen, James noticed her university graduation photo on the shelf of a cabinet. He wondered why she was a freelance writer if she had credentials; he also wondered why she was hanging around bars and hooking up with him. Perhaps she was a little damaged like he was. Liz came back into the dining room and James was holding a little owl sculpture that she’d bought on a trip to Toronto one time. She realized he could’ve seen her grad photo, and her stomach dropped with worry, but then she figured it was okay. At least she didn’t have a photo from her first day at the FBI on display. He put the owl down and took the glass. 

 “How about we sit in the living room?” Liz suggested. 

 “Okay.” James said, then he followed her there. 

 They sat next to each other on the sofa and took sips of the energizing, refreshing orange juice. James sighed contentedly. 

 “You have a very nice home.” James said. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said. 

 She realized he wasn’t going to say anything else, so she spoke. 

 “Do you have a house, or do you live in an apartment?” She probed. 

 “Apartment. It’s alright, but…you know. Apartment living can be annoying. For example, after my serious accident, the landlord sent me three letters inside of a week, telling me I was late with the rent. I was like, I’m in the fucking hospital, asshole.” He said bitterly. 

 “Hmm. Yeah, that sucks.” She said.

 Liz realized that someone must have brought James his mail, if he received them while he was in the hospital. She might be able to get a clue about his associates. 

 “…Someone picked up your mail for you? That was nice…” Liz said. 

 “Yeah, I had one of my buddies do it.” James said. 

 Liz realized once again, there would be no elaboration. 

 “…I bet your friends are sexy like you.” She said flirtatiously. 

 James laughed. 

 “Yes, they’re sexy…” He said nostalgically. 

 “Oh. Do I have any competition?” She said, with some real jealousy. 

 “No.” He chuckled. 

 Liz felt a little relieved. 

 “No contest, Lizzie. You take the cake. Besides, they’ve all found other partners. Vaughn and I were the last to hook up with each other, but we stopped a long time ago.” James said. 

 Liz was stunned for several moments; ‘partners’ and ‘hooked up’ indicated they were a group of swingers or something. She got a name out of him…and it was a man’s name; he’d hooked up with a guy? That was unexpected. She didn’t know what to say to all that, so she just drank some orange juice. 

 “You have to understand that these people were…like-minded individuals, and we felt connected for that reason…that was all it was. We’ve all moved on. You have nothing to worry about. _And_ I don’t have any STDs.” James said, then he chuckled. 

 Liz blushed and nearly choked on her juice. She cleared her throat.

 “Oh…good to know. Thanks. I don’t have any STDs either.” She said.

 James chuckled. 

 “Excellent.” He said humorously. 

 “So, when you say you’ve all moved on, does that mean you don’t see them or hang out with them anymore?” She asked. 

 “Correct.” He said. 

 “Hm.” She responded interestedly. 

 “ _Anyway_ , enough about me. You graduated from university?” He said, referring to her photo. 

 “Oh the photo! Yeah, I did.” She said, without elaborating. 

 “What did you major in?” He asked. 

 Liz was telling herself to say journalism, but she couldn’t help telling him the truth for some reason. 

 “Psychology.” She blurted out. 

 James looked a little worried for a moment. 

 “Really? Wow.” He said. 

 “…Can I get you anything else?” She said, changing the subject. 

 “No, I’m good, thanks. How did you get into freelance writing?” He said. 

 “Well…I…didn’t want to work a nine-to-five job.” She said, thinking that would make sense and appeal to him. 

 James nodded. 

 “I can understand that. I personally enjoy not having responsibilities.” He said, smirking. 

 “Me too!” She said, glad that he accepted the story. 

 Liz watched James put his glass down on the coaster on the coffee table and turn towards her. He gazed at her and she actually started blushing. She put her glass down, too, then she studied him. She looked at his amazing eyes and his lovely lips. 

 “James…” She began. 

 “Yes, baby.” He said. 

 Liz was almost startled by the term of endearment, which seemed affectionate and a little out of context. 

 “May I kiss you?” She asked. 

 James was worried about how far it would go and not being able to give Lizzie what she wanted, due to his very specific car fetish. On the other hand, he couldn’t resist her. 

 “Yes.” He said softly. 

 Lizzie leaned closer and gently put her lips on his. It was such a soft, sweet kiss. She pressed a little more firmly, and he started returning her kiss. It was extremely pleasant, but he didn’t feel the arousal like he did in the car. He continued kissing her, in the hopes that it would eventually work for him. He was also eager to give her pleasure. Liz put her hand on James’ chest and ran her fingers down to his abdomen. 

 “Let’s go in the bedroom.” Liz said quietly. 

 James felt bad, but he could always pleasure her another way, so he nodded in agreement. He followed Lizzie into her bedroom and she unbuttoned some of her dress, then she took it off. She stood before him in her black bra and panties, with smooth, unscarred, unbruised skin. She seemed so innocent. Lizzie gave him an expectant look, so he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Liz was thrilled as she watched James undress; she would finally get to see his full body. He had scars here and there, mostly small ones from cuts, but he had a few bad gashes, too. She surveyed him in his boxer briefs and she could see that he wasn’t hard. She thought she knew what the problem was, and she was determined to fix it. Liz took her bra off, then her panties, and then she timidly grasped the waistband of James’ underwear. He let her pull them down, then he stepped out of them. She was practically drooling as she surveyed his naked body. 

 “Let’s lie down.” Liz said. 

 James got on the bed and lay back, feeling nervous. Lizzie came close and snuggled against him, then she ran her hand over his chest. She lightly wandered to his bicep and caressed it, then she went back to his chest and down his abdomen. She gently ran her hand along his member, then she grasped it and slowly stroked it. He felt Lizzie lean in and kiss his ear, then his jaw. She kissed his shoulder and continued stroking him. James got semi-hard from the stimulation, but he wasn’t mentally there yet. He wanted to explain, so she wouldn’t be offended. 

 “Lizzie, I have this…thing for being in cars…I can’t…get off without it…” James reluctantly confessed. 

 Liz almost said ‘I know’, but she refrained. 

 “It’s okay.” Liz said soothingly. 

 Liz knelt on the bed and looked into his eyes. 

 “Do you wanna fuck me?” She asked seductively. 

 “Of course, but I won’t be able to.” He said frustratedly. 

 “Yes you will. Just relax.” She said. 

 James sighed and tried to relax, then Lizzie straddled him. She very lightly ran her delicate folds up and down his length. 

 “Close your eyes. Picture us in the car.” Liz said softly. 

 “Lizzie.” James said, unconvinced.

 He tried it, though. He closed his eyes and recalled having Lizzie on him in the driver’s seat. 

 “Picture the leather seat on your back…and the steering wheel behind me…” Liz said in a sultry tone as she continued rubbing herself on him. 

 Liz felt James becoming hard, and she was thrilled. She knew that she was just feeding his paraphilia but it was, temporarily, _very_ worth it. 

 “Hear the leather seat creaking as I ride you…” Liz purred; she pressed firmly against his erection. 

 James moaned breathily as he became very aroused. Liz was amazed and very excited that this was working. She was getting turned on by it, too, and it was much safer than driving with him for real. She rubbed her inner lips on him and began coating him with her wetness. She breathed heavier. 

 “The windows are steaming up and your feet are touching the pedals…” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz felt that James was very hard now, so she lifted up and guided him to her opening. She was extraordinarily aroused, so she lowered herself and took him in most of the way. 

 “Lizzie…” James breathed in pleasure. 

 Liz moaned and slowly moved up and down. 

 “Smell the leather and feel the car rocking.” She said seductively. 

 She moved faster as he grasped her thighs with his warm hands. She felt him thrust up into her.

 “Mmm…yeah…” Liz purred. 

 Suddenly, James grabbed her and rolled over so that he was on top; she was startled and excited. He began fucking her hard. She mewled and reached up to grab the headboard. James relished Lizzie’s whimpers as he drove into her tight, slick depth very quickly. He ground his hips as best he could at this fast pace so that he would hit her g-spot better. She whined and began panting. 

 “Ohh fuck…Lizzie…” James said breathlessly. 

 James was thrilled that Lizzie was being more vocal this time, and there was plenty of room for him to get a bit rough with her. He looked down at her breasts, and she looked at his tattooed shoulder. Liz was so wet, she felt James slipping in and out, and it was exquisite. She pushed against the headboard to resist against his rough thrusts and she felt him bumping into her. She panted and mewled in bliss. James lowered his body to press against hers; they were sweating and almost sticking together. Liz felt pressure on her clit as he continued hitting her g-spot on the way in. She gasped for breath and brought her knees up high at his sides. He thrust even faster, and she tensed up and cried out loudly as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Liz was riding the waves of pleasure and clamping down on James as he lost his rhythm. He groaned as the intense pleasure washed over him; he came heavily, spurting inside her. Lizzie moaned and writhed beneath him; she was still tight on him and he was pulsating against her walls as he emptied into her. They began to relax, so they stayed still and caught their breath. They looked at each other. 

 “Wow…James…” Liz said softly, feeling awestruck. 

 “I should be the surprised one. I didn’t think it would work…how did you do that to me?” James said, impressed. 

 Liz giggled slightly. 

 “I dunno. I wanted to give you the experience you crave, and turn you on.” She said. 

 James rumbled approvingly, and he nuzzled into her neck to kiss her. 

 “Ow!” She laughed as he nipped her neck. 

 “Oh…” She purred as he bit harder. 

 Liz exposed her neck to give James better access; he bit hard enough to leave a bruise, and he sucked her flesh. She’d have a big hickey, but she didn’t care at the moment; it felt too good. He moved slightly and she felt him slip in and out of her. She moaned softly and ran her hands over his back; she found his scars by touch, and she lightly rubbed them. James breathed heavier against her neck and he bucked his hips, causing him to slip against her walls again. It was a warm and extremely lubricated sensation, which she loved. She felt like he was devouring her neck, but it felt amazing. As he slipped in and out of her sensitive opening, she tensed up and whimpered softly as she had a smaller orgasm. 

 “Mm…You like that…” James rumbled. 

 “Yeah.” Liz breathed. 

 James lifted up and examined Lizzie’s neck. 

 “You should get a tattoo where I bit you.” He said. 

 Liz giggled incredulously. 

 “Seriously.” He said. 

 “Um…no. Besides, from what I can tell, I’m gonna have a mark there for a long time. I don’t need a tattoo.” She said, smirking. 

 James smirked and chuckled, then he gently slipped out of Lizzie and lay down beside her. He watched her reach over for some tissues and put them between her legs; she blushed lightly and carefully got out of bed. 

 “I’ll just…go to the bathroom.” Liz said shyly, then she went into her bathroom to go pee and tidy up. 

 James took a deep breath and relaxed on Lizzie’s bed. He looked around the room and the closet doors were open, so he noticed she had a locked cabinet inside. It looked a gun cabinet, but he supposed it could also be a safe. Liz came back into the bedroom to see James reclining naked on her bed, looking extra handsome. _Wow_ , she thought. 

 “Do you have a gun?” James asked. 

 Liz was startled. 

 “Uh…” She responded.

 “You have a locked cabinet. Is that for a gun?” He said. 

 “Oh. Um. Yes. It’s for self-defense purposes.” She said; really, it was her FBI-issued one. 

 “Interesting.” He said. 

 Liz timidly got back on the bed and studied James, trying to figure out if he knew she was with law enforcement or something. He didn’t appear to, so she snuggled up to him. 

 “You’re a very interesting woman, Lizzie.” James said fondly. 

 “Thanks. You’re a very interesting man.” Liz said. 

 “Thank you.” He said. 

 They rested for a while, snuggled against each other, then they got up and got dressed. Liz looked in the mirror and saw the extent of the bruising on her neck, and she was slightly horrified, but it had been worth it. She didn’t know how she was going to hide it. She walked over to James.

 “Can I get you anything?” Liz asked.  

 “No, thanks. I’m gonna head out, actually. If that’s okay. I mean, I don’t want to offend you.” James said. 

 Liz smiled gently. 

 “It’s okay.” She said. 

 James nodded, then he leaned closer and gave her a long, sensual kiss. Liz felt weak in the knees when he pulled away. 

 “I’ll be in touch.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 James left and closed the door, so Liz locked it, then she just stood there in a daze. What the hell was she doing?! She seemed to be in some kind of relationship with this man. It was so wrong, yet it felt exhilarating. She mentally scolded herself: _This is not the right time to be rebellious and fall for a bad boy._ Liz sighed and then she went into the living room to turn the TV on as a distraction. She felt guilty again. She should just tell Ressler she screwed up—and screwed James. Liz stared at the TV, lost in thought, then she went and picked up her phone. She sat on the sofa again and went to text Ressler, but she couldn’t bring herself to own up to it yet. She put the phone on the coffee table and curled up to watch some shows in order to avoid dealing with her mistake, reprimand and possible dismissal. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	5. Crash Course

 When Liz went to bed that night, she lay on her front where James had laid earlier that day. She breathed in his lovely subtle, masculine scent and she wondered what kind of aftershave he used. She kept sniffing her pillow and the bed, then she ran her hand along the bed, wishing he were there. Liz sighed and nuzzled into the pillow with his scent on it. She wondered what he was up to and if he’d be sleeping alone. She was startled by the jingle jangle of a text coming in. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and read the message from James: _Goodnight, Lizzie. x_

 Liz smiled and giggled excitedly, and she nearly hugged the phone. She realized she had it bad. She was completely enthralled with James. Liz texted back: _Goodnight, James. xxx_

 She felt like a giddy teenager, so she tried to snap out of it as she put the phone down. She reminded herself that James was a dangerous driver, he was strange and dysfunctional, and he was her target in an undercover operation! On the flip side, he was attractive, charming, and intriguing; he could use some psychological help, but he shouldn’t be locked up in prison. She felt bad for him. Perhaps he could be persuaded to stop crashing his car and driving recklessly. Liz kept thinking about James, but she eventually drifted off to sleep.

 In the morning, Liz woke up and stretched, then she grabbed her second pillow and hugged it tightly, breathing in James’ scent. She hummed softly and wished he would’ve stayed the night. She was startled to hear a knock on the door. Liz quickly got up and went to the door, then she opened it. She was embarrassed to see James standing there, looking wide awake and dressed while she was just waking up and wearing an undershirt and panties. He smiled amusedly as he surveyed her appearance.

 “Hi, Lizzie.” James said. 

 “Hi. Come in. I don’t want everyone to see me like this.” Liz said. 

 James chuckled and stepped inside; he stood in front of her after she locked the door.

 “…I should’ve stayed here with you last night. I’m sorry.” James said. 

 “You don’t have to apologize.” Liz said. 

 “I’m not used to…intimacy. _Real_ intimacy…if that makes sense.” He explained; the only intimacy he was used to was sex in cars. 

 “It makes sense. It’s okay.” She said. 

 James studied Lizzie, with her messy hair and scanty outfit; she looked adorable. 

 “Sorry to wake you up so early. I didn’t sleep much last night. I just kept thinking about you.” James said. 

 “James, stop apologizing.” Liz said, smirking. 

 He gave her a brief smile, and he nodded. 

 “Are you tired? Come back to bed with me.” She said softly. 

 Liz held her hand out to him.

 “Can I?” He asked, surprised. 

 “Of course. Come here.” She said. 

 Liz eagerly took James by the hand and brought him into her bedroom; she got back into bed and patted the space next to her. She’d been wishing for this all night. James took his shoes off and got into bed with Lizzie; she pulled the blankets up over both of them and snuggled against him. Liz felt warm and cozy, and she loved feeling James against her. She’d missed him. She felt him put his arm around her, holding her close. They relaxed in each other’s arms and gradually dozed off. 

 The next time Liz woke up, she felt James’ warm body against her, and she was breathing in his lovely scent. _This_ was how she wanted to wake up. It was much better than pretending her pillow was James. She smiled to herself and opened her eyes; she looked at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. She noticed that endearing scar across his nose. Liz smiled again as she gazed at him. She wanted to let him sleep, so she stayed still and closed her eyes again. A while later, James awoke to Lizzie in front of him, curled towards him with her head tucked under his chin. Waking up snuggled close to someone was foreign to him, but it was nice. He kissed her on the head. Lizzie put her arm around him. 

 “Morning.” She said softly, almost against his chest.

 “Morning, Lizzie.” James said quietly. 

 Liz nuzzled into James’ neck and planted a kiss there. 

 “Mmm you smell good.” She said.

 James smirked as he enjoyed feeling Lizzie’s nose on his neck. She sniffed him. 

 “I’ve been sniffing my pillow all night. I love your scent.” She said honestly. 

 “You should’ve called me and told me to come over.” He said. 

 Liz giggled shyly. 

 “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to.” She said. 

 “I’d want to. Like I said, I’m just not really used to doing things like this, but…I’m enjoying it.” He said. 

 “Good.” She said. 

 Liz got the impression she was starting to tame him a little bit. 

 “Wanna go for a drive soon?” James asked. 

 Perhaps she wasn’t taming him after all. 

 “Don’t you ever eat? Let’s have breakfast and take it easy for a while. I’ll get ready after that, and _then_ we can go for a drive.” Liz said. 

 “Hm. Alright.” He said. 

 Liz smirked, then they got out of bed and she made breakfast for them. They made small talk as they ate and drank coffee. It was a surprisingly normal experience.  

 “Thanks, Lizzie. That was really nice.” James said. 

 “You’re welcome.” Liz said, smiling. 

 Liz put the dishes in her dishwasher, then she turned to James. 

 “I’m gonna shower and get ready. I’ve got a spare toothbrush you can use. You can come in while I’m in the shower, if you want.” She said somewhat flirtatiously. 

 “Oh, okay. Let’s go.” He said eagerly. 

 Liz giggled and they went into the bathroom together. She took the toothbrush out of the cupboard and opened the package; she handed it to James, then she took her undershirt off. He was standing there, holding the toothbrush, looking very distracted. She smiled as he gazed at her breasts and surveyed her body. Liz took her panties off, and James was still studying her appreciatively as she stepped into the shower. James watched Lizzie through the shower curtain for a few moments; she really was gorgeous. He snapped out of it and used her toothpaste; he used short bursts of water from the tap so that the shower wouldn’t change temperature too much. After brushing his teeth, he just watched Lizzie through the curtain as she showered. James was enthralled with the sight; this was an intimate, voyeuristic experience that he didn’t normally have. 

 Liz finished rinsing, then she turned the water off and gently wrung her hair out. She opened the curtain and was surprised to see James leaning against the counter, watching and waiting. 

 “Hi.” Liz said, smiling shyly. 

 “Hi.” James said softly. 

 Liz nearly swooned, and she mentally shook herself to snap out of it. She stepped out and picked up her towel; she dried off while James watched her, which was a tad embarrassing, but she was okay with it. 

 “You like watching me?” Liz asked, smirking flirtatiously. 

 “I do…” James said, then he stepped closer. 

 James touched Lizzie’s shoulders and brought his face closer. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, then he brushed his lips over her cheek, heading for her mouth. He kissed her lips, then he looked at the bruise on her neck. He lightly touched it and kissed it. Liz was feeling wobbly in the knees from James’ tantalizing attentions. He slowly pulled away and looked into her eyes. 

 “Well, I’ll let you finish getting ready. I can’t wait to get you in my car.” James said quietly. 

 “You don’t have to wait. We don’t have to do it in the car.” Liz said, hoping he would choose the safer option again. 

 “No…this time, we _do_.” He said. 

 “…Okay.” She agreed reluctantly. 

 Liz thought she’d been making progress with him, but he would be harder to tame than she anticipated. James left the bathroom and she finished getting ready, then she went into the bedroom to get dressed. She chose a comfy dress and no underwear, because underwear was pointless in her interactions with James. She put her shoes on and remembered to take some tissues in her purse to tidy up afterwards. 

 “Okay, I’m ready.” Liz said. 

 “You look amazing.” James said. 

 She giggled slightly. 

 “Thanks!” She said.

 She felt nervous as they left her house and got in the car; she wondered what James had in mind this time. Liz kept glancing at him, trying to read his expression and figure out what his intentions were. She had a feeling he was going to go further this time. She really didn’t want to be involved in a crash, but there was little she could do to prevent it. He was in control of the vehicle and the situation; she mentally scolded herself for finding that a bit arousing. James started off driving normally, navigating the busy streets, but he was heading farther from the suburbs and downtown. They stayed quiet as he took them down several rural routes. Liz was nervous the whole time, especially since she didn’t know how this worked; did James have a particular ritual? Was there a particular area he would use, or a method of crashing? How exactly does one crash their car to achieve sexual gratification? Liz had no idea; she hoped she would at least have some advance warning so she could brace herself. 

 James felt like Lizzie would be ready for the next step today; he wanted to show her what it was like. They continued down a long rural road, where the trees became abundant and dense. There were woods on either side of the remote road. James scanned the horizon for other vehicles, and he surveyed the trees. He accelerated slightly. Liz noticed James was speeding up and she wondered if this was the advance warning she wanted. He reached over and put his hand between her thighs; she opened her legs for him, despite her nervousness, so he slid upwards.

 “Mm, Lizzie…” James said appreciatively as he discovered she wasn’t wearing panties.

 Liz breathed heavier as she felt James pressing back and forth on her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her. She whimpered quietly and opened her legs wider; she tried to focus on the road ahead, but it was very difficult. James was also having trouble concentrating but he was managing to continue driving, and he spotted a suitable stretch of road up ahead. He sped up, then he took his foot off the gas pedal to ease into it for Lizzie’s sake. He cranked the steering wheel and swerved off the road, heading into the trees. Liz put her arms in front of her face to brace herself. There was a loud banging-crunching noise, but her seatbelt locked and prevented her from going forward into the dash. To James, it was a beginner’s collision. The impact was nowhere near as forceful as the crashes he was used to. After the impact, Liz opened her eyes and realized they’d crashed into a tree; she checked herself over for injuries, and she was okay. She looked at James and he was okay, too. The only casualties were the front bumper, hood and headlight.

 James felt the rush he always got from crashing—the rush he _only_ got from crashing. He was thrilled Lizzie was with him for it. 

 “Let’s get out.” James said urgently. 

 Liz was still in a daze. 

 “What? Why?” She asked. 

 “Just get out.” He said. 

 Liz opened her door and stood shakily while James came around to her side of the car. He undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxer briefs. She looked down and was instantly turned on by how hard he was. 

 “Turn around.” James said. 

 Liz gaped at him. 

 “I’m still shaking…” She said, shocked from the crash. 

 “I know, baby. This’ll make you feel better.” He said breathily as he grasped his erection. 

 Liz was very easily persuaded. She turned around, then she felt James gently push her forward so she was bent over the hood of the car. She felt her dress get yanked up to her waist, then his tip rubbed along her wet folds. Liz stuck her butt up and opened her legs for James. She was tense at first, but as he nudged her opening, he became slippery from her fluid, and it felt amazing. She trembled all over from the nervousness, fear, shock and arousal. She wasn’t used to experiencing something scary right before having sex; it was a strange mix of emotions and sensations. Liz whimpered as James slid inside her some of the way. She tensed up again, then she felt him rub her back, soothing her. She sighed shakily.

 James reminded himself that Lizzie had never done this before, so of course she would be tense. It used to be strange to him, too, at first. He slowed down and thrust more gently, going deeper as she relaxed. 

 “That’s it, Lizzie. Feel the rush…feel how wet you are…and how hard I am.” James encouraged, holding her hips.

 Liz moaned quietly and arched her back, starting to focus on her excitement and arousal. She felt herself becoming more slippery and open; his rock-hard cock was gliding in and out now. She was hyper-aware of her senses, including his length filling her up, and the way he rubbed her walls. James was going slow, so she could feel every inch of him. She could feel the head of his cock tickling her g-spot each time he went in or out. She breathed heavily and clutched at the hood of the car. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz murmured weakly.

 James revelled in Lizzie’s quiet expression of bliss; her body was expressing it, too. He felt her walls getting even wetter on him as he elicited more of her silky, creamy fluid. Her snug depth was incredibly slippery and she deliciously pumped his cock as he thrust faster. They breathed harder together and picked up speed as she pushed back to meet his thrusts. 

 “Mm! James…” Liz whined softly. 

 James responded by thrusting deep and fast. He was pulling and pushing her by the hips, almost pulling out all the way and then shoving back in, bumping into her as he filled her completely. Lizzie was mewling with his thrusts, and he felt her body quivering. Her whimpers got higher in pitch, and she tried to catch her breath. She was tightening on him, squeezing his cock. Liz practically saw stars as she reached her orgasm; her breath caught in her throat, then she cried out loudly and writhed in ecstasy. The rapturous pleasure reverberated through every nerve, and she kept clamping down on James over and over again. Her orgasm was lasting a long time. She was still riding the waves when he groaned and leaned forward onto her; he throbbed inside her and filled her up with his warm cum. James continued spurting powerfully into Lizzie for several more moments as his orgasm lasted a long time, too. This was typical of the high he experienced after a crash. They both gradually went still and relaxed. 

 Liz stayed slumped forward on the hood of the car, feeling like she was too shaky to move yet. James bent forward and put his arms around her waist; he hugged her tightly. 

 “James…” Liz breathed. 

 James took a deep breath. 

 “Yes?” He prompted. 

 “Is this what it’s like…every time?” She asked. 

 “Yes.” He said again. 

 Liz sighed in amazement.

 “Wow.” She said, astonished. 

 James chuckled slightly, then she brought himself upright; he gently slipped out of her. Liz felt a warm gush at her opening, then his semen poured out of her in a surprising amount. She blushed, but she felt gratified by it. _No wonder there were semen stains in the crashed cars_ , she thought. James felt gratified as he watched it happen from behind. He watched Lizzie shakily bring herself upright and pull down her dress. She turned around to face him. 

 “…What do we do now?” Liz asked, still blushing. 

 “We get back in the car, I reverse and drive you home.” James said. 

 “What about the damage? Your insurance company must hate you.” She said. 

 James laughed. 

 “Yes, they do hate me. I stopped putting claims in. I pay for the damages myself.” He said. 

 Liz raised her eyebrows; this was a very expensive kink that James had. 

 “Oh.” She said, astonished again. 

 James walked to the driver’s side and got in, so Liz got in the passenger’s side. She still felt shaky all over, but she was glad the crash wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. She also thoroughly enjoyed the sex; it was extraordinarily satisfying. She gazed at him for a while as he reversed the car and got back onto the road. Liz didn’t know how to go back to normal after that experience, so she just stayed quiet and processed it in her mind. She realized that she just participated in the reckless driving and bizarre fetish she was supposed to be investigating and putting a stop to. She felt her cheeks get warm and the guilt hit her hard. She hadn’t even updated Ressler for a while. He wouldn’t make contact with her, in case it blew her cover at an inopportune moment. She was supposed to keep him informed. 

 “Are you okay, Lizzie?” James asked. 

 Liz turned to him. 

 “Yeah, I’m just thinking about everything. I’ve never done anything like that before…I’m kind of still in shock.” She said. 

 “That’s understandable. It felt new to me, too, this time. I experienced it through you. Normally, I’m so used to mild collisions, they’re not enough to get me going.” He said. 

 Liz just gaped at him; his paraphilia had escalated like an addiction. That’s how he went from bumping into fire hydrants to flipping cars and slamming into brick walls. She was unnerved, but she nodded. She wondered what he would want to do next time, if she let him do this again. Liz was scared to get into a worse crash, but she was so extremely attracted to James and infatuated with him, she wanted to keep seeing him. She wanted to keep seeing him regardless of her undercover mission. In her mind, she felt like shaking her head and asking herself what was wrong with her. Outwardly, however, she put her hand on James’ thigh; he glanced over at her. 

 “I’m _very_ glad it worked for you…” Liz said flirtatiously. 

 James smirked, then he concentrated on his driving as they made their way back to her house. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	6. Conditioning

 Liz was sitting on her sofa, next to James, and she was gazing at him, wondering how he ended up this way. She also wondered why she was falling for him and allowing herself to be sucked into his strange world.

 “Um…James…your bad accident…were you doing it to, you know…?” Liz asked. 

 “No. That was truly an accident. It wasn’t my fault, actually.” James said. 

 “Oh. So how did your trauma end up being…well…” She said, struggling for a tactful way to put it. 

 “An aphrodisiac?” He offered. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 “It’s fucked up, I know. It’s not like I don’t realize that. Anyway…after I recovered, I kept feeling like I was numb. Life was so boring and dialled down. Empty and dull. Whenever I recalled the accident, I felt my pulse get faster and I’d feel alive. It was exhilarating. I was married at the time, and when my wife wanted to have sex, I’d get her to touch my scars so that I’d feel energized and excited. It seemed to work, and gradually…” He explained, then he paused. 

 “You associated the accident with sex?” Liz supplied.

 “Yes, exactly. I know…I’m crazy.” James said. 

 “You’re not crazy. People can be so easily conditioned to things, and they develop new habits and associations.” She said. 

 “…Thanks, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Liz smiled. 

 “I’m not just saying that to make you feel better. It’s true.” She said. 

 “Well, either way, I feel a bit less…weird.” He said. 

 “Good.” She said, chuckling. 

 Liz leaned against James and he put his arm around her; she nuzzled into him and felt cozy. She suddenly felt guilty again, not only because she was avoiding Ressler but because she had entered into this relationship with James under the pretense of being a wild party girl when in fact she was an undercover FBI agent. Her stomach knotted. She realized she needed to address this issue, but she didn’t know which to do first: tell James, or tell Ressler. 

 “You okay, baby? You seem tense.” James said.

 “Yeah. Actually…not really.” Liz said worriedly. 

 James pulled back so that he could see her face. 

 “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 “I…” She began nervously. 

 “Are you dumping me?” He asked. 

 “No! That’s not the problem. The problem is that I…haven’t been truthful with you.” She said. 

 “Okay…” He said, then he waited expectantly. 

 “James, I didn’t meet you by accident—no pun intended.” She said. 

 James smirked slightly.

 “Were you stalking me?” He asked amusedly. 

 “No, that’s not it either.” She said. 

 “Well, just tell me. It can’t be that bad. I mean, look at who you’re talking to. I’m hardly one to judge.” He said wryly. 

 “…I’m an FBI agent, and I was supposed to get info from you about the accidents you and your…friends caused. I’m sorry.” She said, then she looked down, avoiding eye contact. 

 Liz stared nervously at the sofa while James remained silent for several excruciating moments. 

 “Are you serious?” James asked. 

 Liz glanced up at him. 

 “Yes.” She said. 

 “Wow.” He said, then he went quiet again. 

 Liz looked at James and he was just busy thinking about everything. She waited in suspense. 

 “I guess that makes sense.” He said. 

 “It does?” She asked. 

 “Yeah. You really _did_ make it your mission to get my attention in the bar. And your gun cabinet…and you’re not the crazy party girl you first appeared to be.” He said, putting the pieces together. 

 Liz nodded solemnly. 

 “I’m sorry I lied to you.” She said. 

 “It’s your job. But…Lizzie…some of that wasn’t your job. Correct me if I’m wrong, but undercover agents aren’t supposed to have sex with the criminals.” He said. 

 “…That’s right.” She said, then she blushed. 

 “So…why did you start having sex with me?” He said. 

 “I thought that was pretty obvious. You’re really hot, and I wanted to. Badly.” She said. 

 James chuckled, then he ran his fingers through his hair.

 “Uh, thank you. You wanted to screw me so badly that you sacrificed your undercover mission?” He said, astonished. 

 “Yep. I guess I did.” She said wryly. 

 “Maybe you are wild after all. But what happens now, Lizzie?” He said. 

 “Well, since I failed my mission, _and_ I really like you, I’m going to tell my boss I can’t do it anymore. I’ll also tell him, for what it’s worth, that you need psychological help rather than punishment. You and your friends are no longer an organized group of car-crashers, so that should help.” She said. 

 “You’d do that for me?” He asked. 

 “Yes. And for me; I want to keep seeing you. I’d rather not visit you in prison.” She said, then she smirked. 

 “And this…’psychological help’…what will that involve?” He asked. 

 “I’ll show you. Come into the bedroom.” She said. 

 James raised his eyebrows and watched Lizzie stand up; she held her hand out to him, so he got up and took it. She led him down the hall and into the bedroom. He looked at her expectantly. 

 “What are you going to do?” James asked. 

 “I’m going to condition you. Just so you know, I’m not a therapist and this is certainly not an approved therapy. But are you up for my little experiment?” Liz said, then she opened her dress and let it drop to the floor, instantly becoming naked since she wasn’t wearing a bra or panties. 

 “Hell yeah.” James said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Okay. Take your clothes off and lie down.” She said. 

 James eagerly did as she instructed; he got comfy on her bed and waited. Lizzie crawled onto the bed and lay down beside him. She put her hand on his chest and traced patterns through his chest hair and around his nipples. 

 “I want you to stay in the present moment with me. It’s okay to think about crashing…that’s expected…but when you do, try to come back to this moment as soon as possible.” Liz said. 

 “Okay. I’ll do that.” James agreed. 

 “And don’t worry, I won’t be offended if you can’t get aroused. This could take time.” She said. 

 “Alright, baby. Go for it.” He said. 

 Liz smiled at him and nodded. 

 “Feel my fingers going around your chest. How lightly I’m touching your skin. Does it tickle?” She said quietly. 

 “A little.” He said. 

 Liz moved closer and leaned over James; she brushed her lips over his chest, then she rubbed his nipple with her tongue. She moved over and did the same to the other nipple. She planted kisses all over his chest, then she kissed a trail down his abdomen. Liz paused and looked up at James’ face. 

 “Focus on what you feel right now. Try to stay in this moment, okay?” She said. 

 James nodded, then Lizzie bent down kissed along his shaft. He sighed at the sensation, but he automatically thought about crashing the car to get more aroused. He tried what Lizzie said; he brought his attention back to the present moment. He focused on the feel of the bed against him, and the way her tongue was now gently going over his tip. James felt Lizzie licking him over and over again. He felt the texture of her warm tongue on his sensitive tip; he felt a twitch as he started to become hard. He began picturing fucking her in his car. 

 “Lizzie, I dunno if this is going to work.” James said. 

 “It’s okay. Just try to relax and enjoy the sensations I’m giving you.” Liz said. 

 James sighed and closed his eyes to relax. Lizzie’s mouth surrounded his cock and she began sucking. His body responded, and he got harder. Liz was thrilled as she felt James becoming erect in her mouth and in her hand as she stroked him. He breathed heavier as the pleasure increased. James heard a tiny moan from Lizzie as he got rock-hard. She was obviously pleased. She started to move faster. 

 “…Lizzie…stop.” James said breathily. 

 Liz stopped and looked up at his face. 

 “Let me fuck you.” He said intensely. 

 “Are you picturing the car?” She asked curiously. 

 “No, I’m picturing being inside you and making you come.” He said.

 He sat up and coaxed her onto her back.

 “Oh!” She said in surprise as he got on top of her. 

 Liz felt James’ tip against her opening, and he pressed forward until he entered her; she breathed heavily as he thrust deeper. He took one of her wrists and pinned it to the bed above her head, then he did the same to the other one. She was extremely turned on, but she wondered if he was fantasizing about a crash, because this was so intense. Liz didn’t care at this point, she was just enjoying having James take charge. He thrust more roughly, and she whimpered excitedly. 

 “Oh god...” Liz breathed. 

 “Lizzie…you’re so tight. And warm. I can feel you getting wetter.” James said. 

 Liz was impressed; it seemed he was living in the moment rather than in a fantasy. 

 “Yeah. You make me so wet.” She purred. 

 James moaned and thrust faster. 

 “I love fucking you.” He said breathlessly. 

 Liz couldn’t talk at the moment, so she just whimpered in response. She panted as he fucked her hard. They were both frantic and feeling desperate for satisfaction. James felt Lizzie tensing up and enthusiastically meeting his rough thrusts as best she could. She was getting more vocal, and she had a look of ecstasy on her face. He groaned breathily, then he thrust very quickly. Lizzie was being quite loud now, which just turned him on even more. 

 “Oh, _James_!” Liz called out loudly, then she moaned intensely and began orgasming. 

 As soon as James felt Lizzie clamp down on him, he moaned and started coming. He pulsated against her very tight walls, and he gushed repeatedly inside her with immense pleasure. Their bliss lasted a while, then they felt the relief wash over them. They relaxed and James let go of Lizzie’s wrists. She looked a bit awestruck. 

 “I only thought about it a few times. I concentrated on feeling you, seeing you, hearing you…you’re amazing.” James said. 

 “Mm!” Liz responded as James abruptly kissed her. 

 He was giving her a deep, passionate kiss; it lasted for several long moments, then he pulled back and looked at her again. Liz caught her breath. 

 “You’re the amazing one. I didn’t think it would start working so quickly.” She said, astonished. 

 “Please stay with me.” He said, then he kissed her, “Be my girlfriend”, then another kiss. 

 Liz finally had the opportunity to respond again. 

 “I will, James.” She said happily, then she giggled as he resumed kissing her. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next morning, Ressler was sitting at his desk when he was shocked to see Liz walking through the door. 

 “Liz, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Why haven’t you been in contact?” Ressler asked as she sat down across from him. 

 Liz blushed and sheepishly looked down at her knees. 

 “What’s wrong?” Ressler asked. 

 Liz looked up and reluctantly met his eyes. 

 “I messed up.” Liz blurted out. 

 Ressler stared at her and waited for an explanation. 

 “I’m sorry. I…went too far…with James. We…got into a relationship. We’re actually still in a relationship. I know it’s wrong, but we just clicked and I fell for him. I failed the mission, but I did find out that his friends have moved on, so they’re no longer an organized group of reckless drivers. I also found out that James isn’t the crazy person we thought he was; he just got a bit…messed up. He needs psychological help, but he shouldn’t be locked up in prison. He’s going to stop crashing his car.” Liz said. 

 Liz nervously watched Ressler blink at her and slowly lean back in his chair. She braced herself for being yelled at and simultaneously dismissed from the FBI. The suspense was killing her as he rubbed his chin and stared at her, deep in thought. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

 “I’ll resign.” Liz said. 

 Ressler snapped out of it. 

 “No…Liz, this is all my fault.” He said. 

  _What?!!_ Liz thought. She just gaped at him. 

 “You weren’t ready. I knew that, and I gave you the mission anyway. This is typical of people who aren’t fully prepared for undercover work. They form very real, very strong bonds with the people they’re investigating.” Ressler said. 

 Liz continued gaping at him. 

 “Also, I…trust your instincts. If the group has disbanded and…James…is willing to get help in order to stop driving like a maniac, then…I’ll recommend to my superiors that we drop the case. Our resources are needed elsewhere. Honestly, I’d feel bad if the case broke up your relationship, too. I don’t want that on my conscience.” Ressler said. 

 “I don’t know what to say, other than…thank you.” Liz said. 

 “It’s alright. Let’s just move past this. Don’t resign. I’ll give you a proper case, with no undercover work. How does that sound?” He said. 

 “Great! Thanks, Don. I owe you one.” She said. 

 Ressler smiled and shook his head. 

 “You’ll start tomorrow. For now, go home and take it easy.” He said. 

 Liz smiled broadly and she nodded. She eagerly left his office and went out into the parking lot, where James was waiting. He was sitting in the passenger seat of the car they rented together. Liz smirked at the sight; she found it hard to believe he actually did this for her. He’d agreed not to drive for a while as they worked through his issues together. She got into the driver’s seat. 

 “How did it go?” James asked. 

 “Good! I wasn’t fired, and the case against you is being dropped. And I’m allowed to keep seeing you.” Liz said, then she leaned over and kissed him. 

 They smiled at each other. 

 “That’s great news, Lizzie.” James said, feeling very happy and relieved. 

 “I know!” She said excitedly. 

 Liz started up the car and gave James a stern look; he put his seatbelt on, then she pulled out of the parking lot. They were headed back to her house, and a few minutes into the drive, James got restless. 

 “Can you go any faster?” James asked impatiently. 

 “No.” Liz said firmly, but she was smirking. 

 He sighed and looked out the window for a several moments, then he turned back to her. 

 “Come on, Lizzie, drive faster. Just a bit.” He said. 

 “No. I’m going the speed limit.” She insisted. 

 Liz then felt James’ hand go up her thigh. 

 “James!” She scolded him, trying to concentrate on the road. 

 “Okay, I’ll wait ’til we get back to the house.” He conceded. 

 “Thank you. I love you.” She said, glancing over at him. 

 “I love you too, Lizzie.” He said, pleasantly surprised. 

 Liz drove back to her house, and then she and James made love and cuddled in bed. They would still have sex in the car occasionally, just for fun, but they wouldn’t get into any crashes. 

  **The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story could have gone two different ways, and I kept trying to figure out which way to go. I finally decided to compromise and have bits of both plot lines in it.


End file.
